


Ruby Riott NSFW Alphabet

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [58]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Relationships: Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace/You
Series: one million words [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 4





	Ruby Riott NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
Ruby, as rough s she can be, has the biggest soft spot for cuddling after sex. Once she knows you’re okay, and that you’ve had enough water to keep you hydrated, she’ll wrap her arms around you. She also loves giving you massages after while making sure you know how much of a good girl you are for her. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
Ruby’s favorite body part on herself is her arms. She loves her muscles, and how easy it is for her to hold you down in place. She also loves how her tattoos look. On you, Ruby loves your lips. When you wrap them around her strap or even her fingers, it drives her crazy. She’ll sometimes stare at them while you’re talking to Liv, thinking about how pretty they look wrapped around her cock with the new lipstick she bought you.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**  
Ruby usually uses her fingers to get herself off while you watch, and if you’re good enough, she’ll let you clean them off. With you, she loves making you come with her mouth, her fingers, and her strap. She gets more pleasure in watching you come than her coming herself. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
She’s always wanted to buy a fake come filled strap so she could fuck you with it. The idea of filling you up and watching the lube seep out turns her on the most. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Ruby knows what she’s doing - from countless hours of research on kinks she was interested in to going to demonstrations - she knows what to do. After being with you for quite a while, she knows how to pleasure you in the ways that you’re into.

 **F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**  
Ruby has a few favorite positions, but her go to is cowgirl - holding you up by your neck as she fucks into you at a bruising pace. With this position, she’s able to keep eye contact with you while you come around her strapon. She also doesn’t mind reverse cowgirl.

 **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**  
Ruby can definitely be humorous in the moment, especially if she hasn’t seen you in weeks due to both of your schedules. She loves to have fun in those moments, and making you laugh makes everything worth it.

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**  
Ruby doesn't do anything with her hair most of the time, but she'll occasionally trim.

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
Surprisingly, Ruby can be very romantic inside the bedroom. The first time the two of you had sex, Ruby cooked your favorite meal and had rose petals on the floor as well as the bed. Having candles lighting up her bedroom, she took all her time making sure you felt good.

 **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**  
Ruby tends to masturbate more when she’s away from you, and if she has a bit of time, she will call you to have phone sex with you. If she’s with you, she’ll sometimes make you watch as she gets off as a punishment.

 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
Daddy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Breeding Kink, and much more.

 **L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**  
Ruby loves to tease you in public, but will never go beyond that unless she knows the two of you won’t get caught by anyone. Usually the two of you have sec in your shared home or a hotel room.

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**  
Ruby’s with you and everything you do is her motivation when you’re in the mood.

 **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
Ruby wouldn’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with or things you’re not ready to try. Even if it’s a kink she really enjoy, to her you being comfortable is much more important than anything else.

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
Ruby definitely prefers giving oral than receiving. Especially when you pull her hair to get her to come closer. She’s also able to tease you more when she’s eating you out. If she had fucked you with the fakecome filled strap, she’ll eat out the lube.

 **P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
Ruby is fast and rough most of the time, especially when she loses a match. It helps her blow off steam quicker than anything else. You don’t mind it though, especially since you’re getting orgasms after all.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**  
Ruby and you both don’t mind quickies, but it’s not preferred. When the two of you have quickies, you have more than three a day. However, you’d rather be able to take your time with each other.

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
Ruby is open to experiment with you on kinks that she’s never done before, but she always researches before she even tries them. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
Usually Ruby lasts three to four rounds when she hasn’t wrestled. When she has, it’s usually two rounds and then she has you ride her strap so you can do the work to get off.

 **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
Ruby owns a few toys that she only uses on you. For herself, she’s not really into them.

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Ruby loves to tease you, whether it’s when the two of you are laying in bed or it’s in public. Any chance she can get she’ll take it.

 **V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**  
When Ruby’s coming, she’s louder than what she normally is. Occasionally whimpering, depending if you’re using your mouth or fingers on her. However, when Ruby is fucking you, she grunts.

 **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
Ruby has once shared you with both Liv and Sarah, and has been wanting to share you with Liv since returning. She also gets off on watching you be fucked by someone other than her.

 **X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**  
On her days off, she packs with her favorite green strapon that she loves fucking you with.

 **Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Her sex drive is high, but it depends on her mood that day as well as yours. Some days she’s wanting to have sex more than once, while others she’s just in the mood to cuddle and watch Golden Girls with you.

 **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Ruby falls asleep faster on nights when she has wrestled but not before she makes sure you’re okay and you’re all settled in. When she hasn’t, she stays up a little longer to work on some youtube stuff once you’re asleep and alright.


End file.
